


The First Date

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: The Politics of Love [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Hamburr goes on their first date. Please enjoy. :)





	The First Date

Aaron Burr couldn’t remember being this nervous in all of his nineteen years on this Earth. He was going to take Alexander out on their official first date and he was so utterly tense and on edge. Pacing his room, the young man looked through his closet, trying to find something suitable, something that looked good on him. He usually couldn’t care less about what he wore or how he appeared to others, but something about this was different. He had the strange and very strong compulsion to look and act his absolute best when it came to Alexander Hamilton. Even when the two of them conversed, Aaron always made sure he at least tried to make Alexander laugh as much and as hard as he possibly could. He didn’t think he would ever tire of hearing the deep, resonant tones of Hamilton’s laugh, of seeing the radiance and beauty of his smile. He knew usually men were not described as beautiful, but something about Alexander recalled mythological heroes and Greek statues and priceless works of art shaped by the skillful hands of men and women that were long dead and whom Aaron would never meet.

Taking a deep, invigorating breath, the young man quickly put on black dress pants, a white, freshly starched and wrinkle-free shirt, and black dress shoes. Slicking his hair back with some water and straightening his clothes nervously, Aaron got in his car and drove to the apartment complex that had become so very familiar to him from all the visits. The two had been friends for about six months before this new development in their relationship, and the pair had visited each other at least six out of seven days a week. 

Burr quickly made his way up the short drive to the door and walked in, smiling at the familiar and non-changing surroundings. He knew all the neighbors: Mrs. and Mrs. Lawrence, who were expecting their second child, Asia Jackson, the struggling college student/part-time writer who lived just across from Alexander—the list went on and on. Aaron understood why Alexander had chosen to live in this building: he was surrounded by the type of people he could most relate to: intelligent, interesting people with interesting lives and ideas and thought patterns that were similar to his and such.

Suddenly, a tiny figure dashed out of one of the doors, the one that belonged to the Lawrences, making a beeline straight for Aaron. Peering down under the fluorescent light of the hallway, the figure was revealed to be four-year-old Camilla Lawrence. She and Aaron had a strong bond since Aaron was often asked to babysit while Dianne and Grace went out on their date nights or had business to attend to where they couldn’t let Camilla tag along. The little girl had immediately taken a liking to Aaron, and vice versa. Sometimes, when he had the time, he would come over to play. He didn’t believe, like so many people his age, in not associating with people that were significantly younger than him. Why, he wondered, did people stop playing with kids once they hit their teen years? His cousins, who were several years Aaron’s senior, stopped playing with him when they were about fourteen, claiming he was boring and too little for them. It didn’t make sense to Aaron, and, in typical fashion for him, he decided to not follow his peers in that practice. He still played games and talked to people of all ages.

“Hi, Mr. Burr!” Camilla squealed delightedly as she reached him, colliding with him and drawing a grunt out of him. Reaching down, Aaron lifted the squealing, giggling toddler into his arms, holding her close.  
“Hi, Cam,” he said warmly, ruffling her hair with the fondness that she, and little ones like her, so often inspired in human beings. “That’s Aaron to you, remember?”

She flashed him a sweet smile full of trust in return and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his neck in a tight squeeze.  
“Are you here to see Alex?” she asked, her face colored with curious inquisitiveness. Everyone in the building knew about the young romance between the “adorably gay college students.”

Aaron smiled knowingly. “You always want to know everything, don’t you?” He asked, not at all malicious.  
Camilla nodded her head, her long hair, which was braided all the way down her back to her waist swinging a little with the motion.  
“Mama Dianne says I’m just going through my “Why?” Phase,” she explained to her audience of one.  
Aaron smiled. “What’s that?”  
Camilla beamed at the chance to display her acquired knowledge. “It’s when people my age asks grown-ups why all the time to get lots and lots of answers. Mama Gracie says I always want answers. She says I’m like her like that.”

Grinning, Aaron gently took her hand. “It was really great seeing you again, but I have to go. I have something really important to do. Say hi to your mamas for me, okay?”  
The little girl nodded.  
“Say hi hi to Alex for me, too,” she answered.  
“Have fun on your date!”

Aaron blushed and hugged her again, waving at her parents, who came out to make sure she came inside all right.  
Making the short trip to Alexander’s door, Aaron knocked three times, then berated himself for counting exactly how many knocks it was. It was a nervous habit of his, one of his many idiosyncrasies.  
The door flew open to reveal Alexander in a splendid gold suit with white braid trimming the edges, reminding Aaron of a military dress uniform or something of that sort. His smile, however, dimmed the attractiveness of the outfit: it shown brighter, at least in Aaron’s eyes which were clouded with his feelings for Alexander, than the world’s brightest jewel.

“My face is up here, Burr,” Alexander teased affectionately, ruffling Aaron’s perfectly slicked-back hair. Aaron mock growled at him. “Don’t you dare muss my perfect hair,” he singsonged, leaning in and kissing Alexander on the lips tenderly.  
Alexander grinned into the kiss and took the arm Aaron offered, bowing graciously and letting himself be guided to the car.

In a matter of minutes the couple had made it to a charming little bistro tucked in between two high rises: a record store on the left and a bank on the right.  
“Capitalism and music, two of the world’s greatest fuels,” Hamilton joked, making Aaron grin. He loved that Alexander almost always had something witty like that to say whenever he said anything. Yes, it seemed Aaron Burr was coming down with love, and he had Alexander Hamilton, the boy he had once despised beyond all words to thank for that.

The couple spent a wonderful evening eating and talking. It seemed they had even more in common than they had discovered since the conception of their friendship. They both had similar tastes in food and music and it seemed they both knew and were very fluent in French. The majority of the evening, in fact, was spent trying to translate American idioms into French. Needless to say, both of them were at least a little intoxicated at that point. All in all, they had an exceedingly memorable and by all accounts downright unforgettable first date and it was very clear that both men felt this was the start of something glorious.


End file.
